The present invention is directed to devices and methods for enhancing the quality of consumable beverages and, more specifically, to a system for use with a consumable beverage and a method of providing a chilled consumable beverage. Beverages are typically chilled using ice cubes to maintain a desired beverage temperature. However, the use of ice cubes results in the dilution of the beverage due to the introduction of water resulting from the melting of ice cubes. Additionally, some people will spill beverages or find filled beverage bottles to be unwieldy due to a sudden shift in the bottle's center of mass caused by unexpected movement of ice cubes when the beverage container is tilted.
To overcome this difficulty, re-freezable inserts have been developed for use with drink bottles. These re-freezable inserts can be placed in drink bottles to maintain a beverage in a chilled condition. However, a method for satisfactorily securing a re-freezable insert in a drink bottle has not been developed.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and system for use with a consumable beverage that positions a thermal energy storing member within a container; that preferably locates the thermal energy storing member on either a collar or a lid of the container; that preferably allows easy removal of the thermal energy storing member; and that is that fun and easy to use by children.